those green eyes
by luvme123
Summary: Random Nina/OC drabbles that some-what relate to eachother."you could be anyone with your eyes closed."Nina may be bitter about her latest situations,but Alen will always want to help,even if she doesn't wand him there with her.T for safety
1. those green eyes

Nina was walking down the alley near her house,carrying two cans of tomatoes in each knew this route in the rural part of Cleveland so good,that she could walk it with her eyes closed.

Which convieniently,she was actually was taking in the quietness,waiting for the bustling city to wake was just after church and all the people who didn't go were surely still sleeping,as there was only an early service this wanted to savor the silence,because if she walked to the store later,there'd be too many people for her feels a slight push and she falls in a snowbank,dropping the cans.

"Watch it!"The two hiss,getting opens her eyes and instantly wishes she hadn' was her ex and neighbor really liked him and one day he just,broke it off.

"Oh!H-hey Nina...I thought you were off at some prestigous boarding school..."Alen fumbles,helping Nina grab her food items and scramble up.

"Oh,umm..I-I was actually thinking on staying here for the rest of the year..I turned down my scholarship."She whispered.

"Hey,listen,if I had known it was you I wouldn't've snapped at you."

"That's not why I'm being how did you not know it was me?I look just the same as always."

"You could've been anyone,with your eyes closed."

"What?"

"Your eyes,"The two were aproaching their houses,nina tried the front door to her house but it was locked,so she heads to her porch that leads to the second floor."They have this feeling in them that you're different."

"Well I am diffferent..."

"How?"

"That's not important.

" 's just that,your green eyes look as if they could pierce my soul at any they did."

"Yeah,well you're all patched up now,so you can leave me alone."And Nina storms up the steps and opens her door to make her chilli.

"Those green eyes of hers.."And Alen walks up to his house.


	2. he remindes her of Fabian

**Hey!I decided to make this a one-shot story,follwing Nina and Alens complicated life..Some OC's required,but no need to worry about them!**

"Nina,why are you so scarred of me?"Alen asks,when Nina exits his had just left from a visit with her friend Ally,Alens sister's, completly ignored was no way she was telling _him,_why she hated ,not HATE,more nervous around him.

He reminded her of Fabian.

His chocolate borwn eyes,paling winter skin,he looked just like alsohad this lovely brown har,but it was shorter than was how Nina pictured Fabian would look if he had short played guitar were only comfortable with Nina,only let her listen to neither of them have anyone to listen to,because Nina can't look at Alen and Fabian's on another continent.

"I don't get it,Nina."Ally says,on the phone one night,"You don't hate Alen,you've told me!So why don't you just ask him out?"

"I've told you,Ally,it's complicated."Nina never told the real reason to took advantage of her short-term pretends she's tolod the story trillions of times.

Ally can never know the truth,since she'd truy to 'help' her get over she'd fall in-love with Alen,And she didn't need thet to happen.

He reminded her of Fabian.

**Ok,I had this written down on notebook paper,but it isn't with me now,so it's not the best...**

**~Liv**


	3. spill

**one-shot 3 - Spill **

"Okay, Nina, spill!" Ally screeches, entering Nina's home. They were all used to it, now. Sometimes when Nina and Ally were thirteen, she would wake up to find Alen in her hallway bathroom, and Ally in the kitchen eating her breakfast.

"Spill what?" Nina asks innocently.

"Why you won't ever come to my house since you came back this summer!" Ally screeches." Where's Mike?"

"Mexico." Her brother was in Mexico on a school trip.

"Didn't he leave two weeks ago?"Ally asks.

"Yeah."

"Then why isn't he back yet?!"

"He's there for the rest of the school year!"

"Phooey! Any who... Answer me!... Where's Mike?"

"Mexico."

"Phooey!"


	4. Sing Along

**0ne-shot 4 -sing along **

Nina was at school, in second hour to be prescise. Today she was having a half-day and she was aloud to watch videos and talk with her class-mates

"Oh! Oh! Search ain't nobody got time for that!" Nina cheers with a giggle. Her friends from across the isle cheer too.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The teacher sighs heavily, then types in the search bar.

"Look at that, I typed in 'ai' and it's the first one on." Mrs. Jones, their civics teacher, laughs. The teacher clicks and the video plays.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Nina sings along. Soon. the rest of the class joins along."Ain't nobody got time for that!Ain't nobody got time for that!" It was loud, but as long as Mrs. Jones couldn't hear it from the hall, they were fine. Or Mr. Borens, the advanced science teacher from across the hall.

As the hall fills up, Nina and the others realize it was time to go to the movie in homeroom. Too late Mr. Smith already sent Alen to get them.

"Uh... Mr. Smith sent me to get you guys." Alen states awkwardly, watching as the singing students suddenly freeze.

"Dismissed! Have a good long weekend!" Mrs. Jones yells as her students pack up their books.

"So Nina," Alen says, as she hugs herself tight together to avoid being pushed by the older students. "Wanna sit by me during the movie?"

"N-no."Nina stutters, speeding her pace.

"Please?"

"Sorry, I promised Trina and Ally I'd sit by them."

"Ok." But he still sat by her any ways, and flirted with her. He pet her hair, attempted, and failed, to lift her up bridal style.

_Just kill me now..._


End file.
